Commercial and residential waste service providers typically dispatch service vehicles to customer properties according to a predetermined pickup schedule assigned to each service vehicle. The pickup schedule for each service vehicle is often designed to provide waste services (e.g., to empty waste receptacles) within a particular geographical area and at a particular frequency (e.g., once per week). After completion of the waste services, the service vehicle operator may report the completion to a back office, which updates the operator's schedule and an account record for the customer. Customers that subscribe to these waste services are then billed based on the account record. The operator then maneuvers the service vehicle to a next customer location for completion of additional waste services.
In some instances, it may be difficult to manage the pickup schedule for each service vehicle. In particular, the pickup schedule can change frequently, and include new customer locations and/or locations having complex service requirements. In these instances, it can be difficult for the service vehicle operator to determine which stops to make, the order of the stops, the timing of the stops, etc. It can also be difficult to find the new locations, to determine travel routes to new locations, to manage instructions associated with required services at each location, and to keep track of the completed services. No tools currently exist to help the service vehicle operator with these aspects of waste management.
The disclosed system, method, and app are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.